Resultados
by CaahT39C
Summary: Uma vez dito ninguém pode negar: resultados nunca foram a ocasião mais calma de sua vida. Seja na escola, seja de um concurso retardado.


**Resultados**

**Muito bem, Cahills! Que dia é hoje? :D Isso mesmo! Dia dos resultados do meu concurso retardado. Primeiramente, quero agradecer aos sete escritores que participaram e mandaram suas fanfics (:**

**Infelizmente, tenho algums notícias não tão boas. No dia 20, eu mandei PM para duas escritoras – Lívia e Cami – para estas terminarem as suas fanfics multi-chapter. Porém, eu tenho consciência de que a Lívia está viajando e não conseguiria terminar a fanfic (não custava mandar, mas enfim), então como a fanfic dela só tinha um capítulo postado ainda, considerei-a one-shot com algumas penalidades. O mesmo aconteceu com a Cami, e eu considerei a fanfic dela multi-chapter. O Gabriel também está incluído, porque só a fanfic dele que foi two-shot, então considerei multi-chapter.**

**De resto, nada muito ruim para apontar. Acho que estou enrolando demais aqui, então vamos para os resultados!**

* * *

><p><strong>Categoria one-shot<strong>

Concorrentes e fanfics:

Lívia Cahill – Mude sua vida, faça um baile | link: /s/7499042/1/

David Leitor – O plano de Dan, Ian Kabra e William McIntyre | link: /s/7542605/1/

Clara Cahill – Ainda te acho um imbecil Nunca se esqueça disso | link: /s/7535592/1/

Nina-osp_ – _Sobre Facebook e irmãos irritantes | link: /s/7642238/1/

**Que rufem os tambores! Tam, tam, tam...**

1º lugar: O plano de Dan, Ian Kabra e William McIntyre

2º lugar: Sobre Facebook e irmãos irritantes

3º lugar: Mude sua vida, faça um baile

**Parabéns aos vencedores! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Categoria multi-chapter<strong>

Concorrentes e fanfics:

Cami Cahill – Você ta cega? | link: /s/7537043/1/

La Bella Cahill_ – _A História de Nós Dois | link: /s/7484267/1/

Gabriel Cahill Traumnn – Romeu e Julieta Real | link: /s/7528585/1/

**Que rufem os tambores! Tam, tam, tam...**

1º lugar: A História de Nós Dois

2º lugar: Romeu e Julieta Real

3º lugar: Você ta cega?

**Parabéns meus lindos *-***

* * *

><p><strong>E agora, categorias que eu não tinha mencionado antes mas que mesmo assim então aqui U-Ú<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Melhores capítulos<strong>

1º lugar: Chapter 1 – A História de Nós Dois – La Bella Cahill.

2º lugar: Capítulo único – O plano de Dan, Ian Kabra e William McIntyre – David Leitor.

3ª lugar: Capítulo único – Sobre Facebook e irmãos irritantes – Nina-osp.

* * *

><p><strong>Melhores escritores do concurso (note o <em>do concurso<em>)**

1º lugar: Nina-osp.

2º lugar: La Bella Cahill.

3º lugar: Gabriel Cahill Traumann.

* * *

><p><strong>E agora, a fanfic mais original foi...<strong>

Fanfic: _A História de Nós Dois por La Bella Cahill_.

Comentários:

**Eu realmente acho que essa foi a mais original porque não teve lá os seus momentos clichês, e o final foi muito bem escrito e me surpreendeu até. Sendo que no segundo capítulo, eu ri muito, porque eu realmente acredito que a Amy faria aquilo se escontrasse o Ian e não algo do tipo: _"oh Ian, eu te perdoo. ME BEIJA, CASA COMIGO, MI AMOR!" _Ok, exagerei, mas fazer o que?**

* * *

><p><strong>Só mais uma coisa: estou ciente de que uma pessoa não entrou em nenhumas das categorias, e eu só quero dizer que isso não quer dizer que a sua fanfic esteja menos boa e engraçada do que ela é. E também quero que essa pessoa saiba que ela esteve a 0,1 de entrar em uma das categorias, então não encare isso como uma derrota, mas sim como uma experiência para você escrever mais e mais e mais. <strong>

**Afinal, você não aprende de uma hora para outra. Você tem que treinar todos os dias para fazer algo certo, e isso não se aplica só a escrever fanfics. Um bom exemplo? Eu, basicamente. Quem leu a minha primeira fanfic aqui – fanfic essa que eu já exclui do meu profile e do meu computador há bastante tempo –, sabe bem do que eu estou falando. Thebraziliangirl deve ter sido a primeira pessoa que me mandou review, e eu queria que ela fizesse uma conta aqui, mas enfim. GiihR também sabe do que eu estou falando, sendo ela quem leu a fanfic antes da minha primeira que eu postei aqui, outrora denominada "A Vingança". A fanfic que eu li para ela antes dessa "A Vingança" deve ter sido a coisa mais clichê que eu já tinha escrito ¬¬ Sério. "A Vingança" era um pouco menos, mas eu escrevi sem uma coisinha chamada Word e saiu uma... _Merda_.**

**Enfim, espero que todos tenham gostado do concurso ^^**

**Au revoir!**

**~CaahT39C**

**P.S.: one-shot saiando do forno hoje. Aguardem.  
><strong>


End file.
